MY WITCH 17: The Princess Revealed
by NotQuiteNormOld
Summary: WxC Elyon is unknowingly Phobos's sister and the true heir to the throne of Meridian. Vathek overhears Phobos and Cedric's plans to capture her and hurries to tell Caleb, who is not on good terms with her since she 'assulted' him.
1. Chapter 1

Caleb's heart pounded, the organ racing against his feet which heavily hit the ground: there was no need to be quiet on a chase. Beads of sweat dribbled down his forehead, rolling down his nose and blurring his sight in his lashes. One larveck, two lurdens. He grinned against nature as he thought of how much more frightening it would be for him to spend this time with Will. Then he reached the end of the woods and there it was. Caleb skidded to a halt just ahead of the bridge and began decent slowly. Far better to have a close call than to break the bridge and have no chance. Lurdens appeared on the end to the bridge's path. He was surrounded and the bridge was creaking under the strain of too many bodies. Then he felt it. A familiar sensation was the ripple of energy that announced the presence of a portal; looking around he caught sight of blue under the bridge. "Too bad.." The Lurdens got closer and Caleb took care in winding the rope of the bridge around his arm. "This used to be a nice bridge."

The larveck was close, but if he was quick.. Caleb took the three necessary steps toward the larveck, avoiding the sticky web it shot at him and slicing the rope frame of the bridge. The larveck hissed, but he didn't hear a splash as he swung directly through the portal. Luck was surely on his side. If only Will would join the luck.

**...**

Prince Phobos forced a smile to his lips as he looked down at the swirling image of his sister. _His _sister. Cedric stood a little further from the sands, apparently not yet cocky enough to look at him though. Just aswell - Phobos would not bypass the excuse to kill him. "I have successfully made contact with the girl. Her name is Elyon Brown."

"Elyon..?" Phobos sneered and he knew Cedric was in on the joke. She'd been named after a God. No wonder the Gods wanted her dead; she didn't deserve such a name. However, Phobos knew, humans often translated the word wrongly to a meaning of 'whole burnt offering'. An offering. He liked that. "Yes.. She'll make a wonderful Princess."

**...**

"So what do I do? Cut the ropes and I swing, téleia; magnificently, right into the open portal!"

"Then you _skid _magnificently right across fifty feet of paved road." Cornelia dabbed at his face with a wet towel, Caleb trying as often as possible to ignore the sting, along with Will who frowned from the corner of the room. Of course he'd had to get her to close the portal, interupting her from talking to a group of boys he hadn't recognised.

Caleb winced as she pressed the hot cloth onto a cut; she certainly wasn't gentle. Aldarn did a better job at this, though Caleb would usually fix himself up or leave cuts since Julian. They healed either way. "Ow!"

"Sorry, _Mr 'Brave Hero'_!" Caleb felt his face go red as Cornelia mocked, the other girls were stood around giggling at her blatant flirting.

Will had just stared, he watched from the corner of his eye as she rolled her eyes, turning away from him. "Anywaay.."

"Ooh! Ooh!" Hay Lin raised her hand, he knew it was probably crude gossip, but it was good they sought Will's referee for decisions. It was not good that Will didn't look particularly happy with the chore as she nodded and Hay Lin spiltout her newest news, "Elyon got a guy!"

"She didn't tell me!" Caleb was glad when she put the cloth down, now focussed on the relationship of her friend.

Caleb found it impossible not to smile at Will, who apparently found humour in Hay Lin's shrug and Cornelia's apalled reaction to the Chinese girls reply, "Well, it just sorta happened. His name's Brian.. He's a dog walker. They met when a Pomeranian stopped to sniff her ankle! Is that cute or what?"

"Nobody sniffs my ankle!" Caleb coughed to muffle a laugh and for a millisecond he swore Will gave him a grin, but she'd soon returned to listen to the reactions of the group.

"Good for Elyon! She's been so unhappy since she dumped Mark!" Wait. This was not right. He didn't have to court to know that much..

"She dumped a guy, so _she's _unhappy?" His disbelief returned him with several bored looks, and Will leaned back into a wooden pillar with a smirk that said he'd just asked a stupid question.. Or maybe that she'd just enjoy watching him get lectured by four semi-rabid girls, hyped by soda-pop.

"_Well duh_," Cornelia rolled her eyes, but he could tell she was pre-planning every move she made - everything looked so deliberate when it was Cornelia. There was never anything spontanious about her.. "She doesn't have a boyfriend!"

"Well duh yourself," She exhaled snootily and he raised a brow, Cornelia was a nice girl, but sometimes he thought she had too high an opinion of herself. "She already had a boyfriend until she dumped him."

"Uh-oh.." He didn't know who'd uttered it, but he was pressed to continue as Will gave him the first continual eye-contact since.. Well, she looked interested to say the least, and there certainly were enough people between them that he wasn't risking a deja vu of the scenario. He closed his eyes smuggly as he continued..

"In Meridian I guess it's a little backwards; we only ask out the people we actually like." His eyes flew open. They. He'd meant to say they and now Cornelia was giving her prettiest smile and all he could do was try not to look scared and hope she didn't take that the wrong way.


	2. Chapter 2

Will leaned forward, forcing chuckles; they felt unnatural, though she knew this was something she'd usually say. She didn't see the pair of emerald eyes on her, "Well.. What's taking him _so _long with Corny?"

**...**

"He takes our very life force.." A woman shook her head, tutting as lightning cracked the darkness of the sky over Prince Phobos' royal castle. Blunk stood in the shadows to listen, gossip about the Prince might be payed for by Caleb or a rebel.

Another woman; behind the food stall, smiled sympathetically, "They say the true heir has been found.. All our troubles could be over if by Kanénas!"

"I hope for paidión mou sake that it's true."

Blunk knew his cue, walking out with his large backpack, rumaging in it for the pair of white items he'd found in the Hale's family home. _'Apartment' she'd named it_, he remembered, _as she threw him out. _"When troubles over, have feast! Cut food with these: feet knives!"

**...**

Cedric bowed down as he listened to Prince Phobos, who sneered out, "It's the guard Vathek. He's left the castle."

"The guards are allowed to patrol the village.." Vathek was a close ally of Cedric's, and the Lord knew that Phobos had not been happy for days. He was looking to punish someone.

"He left his weaponry and took a days food I believe." Prince Phobos sounded almost gleeful to kill off Cedric's only other true accomplis. "He'll take what he heard today to the otherside. He was listening to our conversation."

"The guardians will not know, they mustn't before I am ready to take her!" Cedric did not want to give away his concern for Vathek, so anger showed on his worried face.

"Relax.. He's large and slow. Follow him and take the larveck." Cedric gulped. The larveck. Vathek had no chance; traitor or not.

**...**

"Slices! Dices! And.." Blunk flew over the melon, chopping it up before the crowd, then flicking a peice into his mouth, "Diathétoun to dikó piroúni!"

Blunk bowed to the cheering crowd, but knew that few bids would come for the item - few had money to spend anymore. A large man came up to him and bowed down, wearing a rich coat that disinterested many of the people; they'd have rare chance to beat his bid. "I have news for Kanénas, I need you to find a portal!"

A portal was expensive. Blunk's lucky day. "Blue thing's lucky day! Blunk have a portal special!"

**...**

"Elyon! How come you told Hay Lin, but you didn't tell me!"

"I ran _into _Hay Lin."

"Well how come you didn't run into me!"

Cornelia was whining and Caleb could hear it from the other side of the room; he sighed heavily, pulling his notebook out of his apron-pocket. "What'll it be ladies?"

"Caleb.. Right?" He was glad the girl seemed to have forgotten him, she'd been almost as bad as Cornelia 'pre-boyfriend'. In some ways she'd been worse. "You're working here?"

"I'm actually raising money to help fight-" Cornelia stood and clamped her hand over his mouth, a combination of heavy perfume and soap which seemed to cover Cornelia filled his nose and mouth, the taste sickening.

"Gingivitus!" Cornelia laughed, "His father's a crusading dentist!"

Caleb rolled his eyes at the fib and pulled up a pile of dirty dishes left by previous customers, he barely got through the door of the kitchen before he was tackled by Hay Lin. "So.. What did you hear about Brian?"

"I didn't listen!"

"You 'didn't listen!'?" She sounded appalled and Caleb growled, why was he nice to them? Oh right, a redhead who'd verbally and physically assaulted him too many times to count altogether.

"It's bad enough I have to hang a towel from my pants and ask if they want extra apricot sauce!" He shoved the plates onto the counter and went to wash his hand for the sixty-somethingth time that day, Will posing as a catalyst to his frustrations. "I am not going to further demean myself by jotting down the ramblings of some lovestruck girl."

"If you hide behind the mandrine tree and take notes.. I do your next shift!" Caleb slowed his frantic scrubbing, considering the free-labour and the extra money for the rebellion's food stock.

He smiled at her, "Interesting.."

* * *

><p><strong>paidión mou - <strong>my children's

**diathétoun to dikó piroúni - **come with own fork


	3. Chapter 3

Cedric walked through the gardens; he did not care that Phobos would know. Vathek was his friend. Several others had left the castle today and Vathek probably hadn't even been listening. Phobos was only being cruel. "Káto me psémata kai dyspistía, tha akolouthíso an móno gia na sas apodeíxoume."

**...**

Will kicked at the side of the couch as she listened to the ticking of her clock. The girls were talking, but she wasn't really listening to them.. "Will?"

"Huh, what?"

The girls grinned, and Will felt herself instinctively shrink back a little, "Oh nothing, just commenting on how Caleb hasn't been walking straight for days."

"Yeah, I take it it wasn't only his pride you kicked in." Will pouted at Irma, she knew for a fact that Caleb was fine. He'd been successfully showing off and moaning for days. The only reason, she guessed, they hadn't brought it up before was pity that Cornelia might attack her if she insulted Caleb too much. Then again, Cornelia had started a new 'meaner' method of flirting herself, asking Will how she came up with the insults she did during history. _'It's simple.' _she'd replied, _'I just say what comes to mind when I look at the bastard's face.'_

It was safe to say that Cornelia hadn't taken that well. Taranee was grinning now. "And the shovel."

"And when you dropped that box on his foot." Will smiled, remembering each of her assaults with eager pride. Caleb'd learned his lesson, but she didn't feel nearly done.

Will stood up and raised her hands, "Look, I'll only say this once, now.." She winked at Irma and bowed down like a magician at the end of his show, though she was only out of tricks for the time being - five seconds with him would soon inspire her. "Thank you!"

**...**

"That is surely the grand payment; these fine clothes are expensive throughout Metamoor." Vathek had given the passling his coat and bag, wondering if Caleb was worth it. "Now, the portal passling."

"Once blue thing on Earth, need guide?" Vathek sighed, the smuggler was looking for further payment. The worst thing was, by rights of the rebellion he'd get it. It had already been discussed that Caleb was the most important thing and getting information to him was worth all hey had. Vathek was sure, however, that once he found out, Caleb would scorn Aldarn's decision.

Screams. Screams grew closer and a larveck turned a corner. Vathek heard mention of a snake and Cedric came to mind. "Passling! Run!"

**...**

Blunk fled and the beast that had appeared followed. Vathek was gone and all Blunk could focus on was getting away. Sadly he wasn't doing a good job of it though.. "Knives!"

The odd shoes were still on his feet. He jumped up over a stall table and heard smashing as the larveck followed - it's shrill cry being it's biggest giveaway. Blunk decided the clothes were not worth his life and threw his heavy backpack behind him, hearing peoples screams as they tried to get away and Blunk climbed a drainpipe to the roof of a thatched house.

**...**

Cedric looked at the state of the road as the larveck's shrieks echoed in his ears. He pulled a scared villager toward him, the man's daughter screaming for her father, "Ssomeone ran. Which way?"

"B-b-both directions!" The feeble man threw either arm across his body, shaking as he pointed at the two alleys. The larveck had followed one runner.

Cedric turned to the guard who was with him, a glint in his eye, "You give chase. I'll reward thiss villager.."

**...**

"Okay, whatever." Irma grew tired easily of Will's games - the girl was as quick witted as herself, only more violent. It meant that she was unlikely to win. A knock announced an uninvited guest and all eyes flew to the door.

"Um.." Will scrambled past them, looking back with embarrassment as Irma and the others followed her to the door. Will tried to wave them away and they took two steps back, Irma bounding forward again as soon as the redhead opened the door.

"Ding. Dong."

* * *

><p><strong>Káto me psémata kai dyspistía, tha akolouthíso an móno gia na sas apodeíxoume - <strong>Down with lies and mistrust, I will follow if only to prove an innocence.


	4. Chapter 4

Will slammed the door on Nigel's face. What were they doing here? She let herself sink to the floor, pain on her face, "Oh no, Uriah knows where I live!"

"Will?" The voice came through the thin wood and sounded as confused as she felt, but she closed her eyes tight begging to be out of the nightmare and praying not to hear Uriah's voice.

"Get the hell out of here!" She snapped, shouted it, then realized that all three girls were staring at her in disbelief. She pushed herself up and looked at the floor. "What if it's Uriah.. Oh!"

Irma seemed to get it then, realizing why she'd suddenly been so rude to the boy, "Yeah, leave Nigel! I swear Will is gonna call the cops!"

"And did we mention the kick in the groin you'll be receiving if you touch her?" Will suddenly fell into a state of giggles as Hay Lin covered her mouth; realizing the slight pun. "No pun intended!"

"What?" Will felt tears gush to her eyes as she and Irma fell about, Hay Lin not realizing that Nigel had no idea what that was meant to mean. "Look, wrong house.. I didn't know you lived here Will, I swear!"

"Just..." Will struggled to breathe between fits of shaking as Irma collapsed over Hay Lin's shoulders; it was Hay Lin's face that made it funny now. She didn't get it at all. "...Go!"

Will almost felt bad as she heard the decending footsteps, but another look in Irma's direction quickly aided any guilt or remorse. Irma hugged Hay Lin, who's face only became more blank if possible. "Oh Hay Lin, I love you.."

**...**

The guards were closing in and Vathek threw himself forward, vaulting over a moving cart and swerving round a corner. If he was found now, everything would be in ruins.

"There!" He clambered over a fence, just in time to miss the guards, who yelled to follow in his direction so they must have caught a glimpse of him. Slipping into a doorway he watched as the guards ran past, Cedric calling from behind and wailing following from a distance. He turned to face a man, working at a welding station and stilled with shock. He raised his finger to signal the need for silence, but there was a pounding on the other side of the door.

The wooden frame burst as three guards slammed themselves through the door and Vathek backed away from them, praying for Cedric not to come. These were far more easily dealt with by Kandrikar. A familiar guard; Moison, sneered. "Vathek.."

Vathek stepped back and grabbed the closest thing with weapon potential; a branding iron. The poor owner of the building had hidden in fear of the guards. Derthik grinned at him, "It will cool."

**...**

"I'm just glad you're happy with him." Cornelia didn't sound glad. Caleb wondered if this was really worth a free shift. All they'd really talked about was his eyes, his hair and the fact that Elyon had a date that night. "Especially with what happened with Matt."

"Matt?" _'Matt?' _Caleb echoed Elyon's question in lip-sync. Didn't that name sound familiar? "Oh, who cares! He's like three years older, if Will want's him, she can have him."

"Well that's good. Anyway, next time something as totally spectacular as this happens, I want you to use speed dial 1."

"Absolument!"

"Huh?"

"Y'know.. It's French.. Nevermind, you know I was thinking about getting a part time job.. That bookstore we go to might be good.." But Caleb's mind had gone blank, he couldn't listen to their ongoing chatter while he had this buzz in his mind. Will wanted to go out with someone that was older.. Seventeen. He hadn't really thought the boy looked that old. He rolled his eyes, a smug grin on his face. This Matt would soon reconsider his choice if he knew what was good for him. And if he wanted to stay fertile.

**...**

Blunk slid down the side of a building; he didn't know at which point he'd started falling, but for every slope he fell from, there seemed to be another waiting to catch him. Also, he noted with a shriek, the larveck was _not _waiting to catch him. It was working up an apetite on the chase. "Nice buggy thingy!"

It's reply was to start spitting globs of web at him, which he dodged clumsily and as a result again fell onto another ledge.

**...**

Cedric slid onto the scene in full form and glared at Vathek, more with hatred that the galhot had lied to him than that his prince had been betrayed. Anger surged through him at the realization that the blundering guards he'd taken had managed to find him so quickly. He pointed an accusing finger at Vathek. "You! How could ssomone asss-sstupid asss you expect to get away with thiss!"

A smash of his tail threw Vathek into the wall and the guards began to laugh, but Vathek persisted in struggling to stand. "You won't win. Caleb will defeat you and the princess will fight on our side!"

Cedric couldn't help smiling. "But you're the only one who can tell him who she isss.."


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, the fertility thing was another implacation toward Caleb getting kicked in his nomads :L, though Caleb knows why he got kicked - he spoke in the other language to spite her again (though it was also just for the overall grief he's put her through). Just clearing that up. :L

* * *

><p>The Oracle smiled down at the situations at hand, but worry was in his heart that Caleb was persisting in showing.. Qualities. <em><strong>Vathek will need assistance.<strong>_

"Oracle?" The Oracle shook his head, telling Tibor not to question him. Not right now. A story was unfolding in front of his eyes and he so fondly preferred it to the flashes he saw of futures he could not be sure were real.

_**Just their minds Tibor, the rest will be done for us. **_Tibor nodded and left, the Oracle sensed the apprehension the young man held.[0]

**...**

Vathek watched the familiar scene of the three guards' memories drifting from their minds, but before they could take in his features again he heard the crack and the roof caved in. Dirt and dust clouded as he felt a heavy log of a support hit his shoulders. He was fine though. He supposed he had a few 'gods' to thank for that. "Okay, we go."

Vathek grinned as Blunk emerged from the ruins, nonchalant to the surrounding chaos. "Chaos, panic and disorder.. I take it your work here is done."

**...**

Hay Lin swished her pigtails as she unlocked the door of the Silver Dragon, "Food?"

"No, I'm just here because I'm you're friend." Hay Lin pulled the door around on it's hinge and leant on it heavily, smiling and crossing her eyes to Irma. That girl never ran out of sarcasm.

Will ruffled her hair and smiled sheepishly, "You sure.. I mean we shouldn't really be just helpi-"

"Relax Will." Irma oozed. "I'm quite sure Caleb is yet to have aquired a cup." Hay Lin gleamed and exchanged an amused look with the ever-quiet Taranee as Will pouted and crossed her arms, entering the building.

Taranee was quick to wrap an arm around the girl. "The only time this will get old, is when you top it."

"GIRLS!" Will reversed back out of the building witha tired look on her face, and Hay Lin felt sympathy for her: Blunk was Meridian; Meridian meant Guardian buisness; Guardian buisness mean Will was in charge. Even if it was just shooing away a pesky passling.

Hay Lin took a step forward, "Blunk! No more free food!" Blunk then moved to the side and Vathek appeared from the shadows.

**...**

"You." Cedric scowled, the guards appeared to have turned into bumbling idiots - the collapsing roof beams must've hit their heads. It didn't matter though, this was personal. "Come with me. Bring your pet."

**...**

"Will!" Hay Lin leaped in front of her and started making karate chop motions as Will pulled out the heart, acting as fast as she could in case shock settled in.

Blunk raised his hands, "No! No! No! Good blue thing!"

Will bit the words on her tongue back, Guardians unite. She stared at the face of the galhot before she finally recognized him. "Oh! Duh, Caleb's friend.. Va.." She couldn't remember.

"Vathek." The great blue giant strode forward and Will had to stop herself from stepping back. Something about him made her uneasy - she'd ignored it in the castle, adrenaline pumping too hard for her to feel the need for fear by then. "O fýlakas pou tha prépei na gnorízoume."

"So.. How ya been? You look.. Blue." Will smirked at Irma's joke. She knew she should probably scold her.

"I must speak with Caleb." Will sensed the urgency in his tone, the others taking equal interest.

**...**

Caleb dumped his notebook on the counter, "Ooh! He's not here! Tell us!"

It was coming from outside. Caleb pushed the semi-closed door open, walking out to the group. Green eye's shot to Will. "Ofeílo na sas efcharistó gia zimía mou. Den écho oneirefteí na se iméres."

"Caleb?" The tone was surprised; implicative. Accusing.. Humored?

"Caleb. What a surprise." But Hay Lin nor Will were his focus now, Caleb's ears burned red as he looked up at Vathek; he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

He might have said Vathek's name, but he was too alarmed to really know for sure. Vathek gave him a knowing smile that Caleb grimaced at, but then Vathek turned grim. "I have news."

Caleb turned to Will, undoubtedly gaining another look and several more presumtions from the galhot, but he persisted in showing her respect where it was due. "Excuse us."

"Excuse me?"

"Please." He mirrored her scowl as Will scrutinized him, then turned to leave; he'd half expected her to push out her tongue in a childish manner, but she only waved the girls to follow, along with their sighs of frustration.

"Let's eat! Blunk, I hear there's a dead pidgeon on the roof!" Caleb scrunched his nose with disgust as Blunk nodded and began climbing the drainpipe, drool seeping behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>O fýlakas pou tha prépei na gnorízoume - <strong>The Keeper, she should remember this.

**Ofeílo na sas efcharistó gia zimía mou. Den écho oneirefteí na se iméres - **I should thank you for injuring me. I haven't dreamt of you in days.

[0] I guess it's almost a joke - Tibor is _really _old, but the Oracle is older so he calls Tibor a young man. I hope you get that.


	6. Chapter 6

Cornelia Hale popped open the gherkin jar and jabbed her fork into one. "You know it's weird. Elyon's perfect guy has always been _'tall, with long blonde hair and blue eyes'._"

Will looked up at her over her glass, "So?"

Cornelia opened her mouth to continue, but Hay Lin cut to the chase first, "So Caleb leaned behind her through a whole chicken salad, and she described _Brian_ as average height, with short, red hair and-

_"Green _eyes!" Cornelia butt in, this was her news. Hay Lin got to tell it last time! "Hey, why'd you spy on me anyway?"

"Incase Elyon swore you to secrecy?" Cornelia sighed. At that moment, the door opened and Caleb walked in. Cornelia smiled, her hand flying to her hair. Few boys made her as nervous as he did and it was nice to feel butterflies in her stomach once in a while. Sadly he made a beeline past Will.

"We need to go."

**...**

Will raised an eyebrow as Caleb looked ominously at the door. "Well we're eating. What's the rush?"

Her stomach lurched and she wished she'd never asked as he walked close to her. Too close. She knew the other girls were watching like hawks, but that provided little comfort as he surrounded her. His strong scent drowning her as he leaned to one side of her, a strong hand pushing her hair back and his breath hot on her ears. "The sister of Phobos has been identified."

"What!" He straightened, probably alarmed by her loudness, and the girls leant a little further forward in hopes to hear any further conversation. "When? Who? The heir?"

Caleb nodded to her, his green eyes soft, she'd made it obvious that secrecy wasn't necessary. "Her name is Elyon Brown."

Whispers and gasps clouded the silence and Will stared at Caleb, an instant understanding of how the other felt; she doubted the shivers down her spine were simply from his touch - Elyon's mention had removed the heated burns that had invisably inscribed into the skin above her ear where his hand'd swept past, along with the other's memories of how his actions had looked. A smash jolted her eyes out of his moss and she whipped around to see a broken jar at Cornelia's feet. "That's just.. Not possible."

**...**

Vathek watched from a distance as the Keeper and Caleb faced the others, while the Earth guardian shreiked out disbelief. His concern was not her though; the firm, male hand resting on the Keeper's shoulder basically confirmed his fears - the pair were only meant to form an allience. The hand released and Caleb stepped forward to the blonde, a strong grip on her arm much more feirce than that on the Keeper. "Phobos' sister; the heir to the throne, was brought to Earth over twelve Earth years ago."

"Elyon was born right here, in Heatherfield memorial."

The Keeper stepped forward, again alongside Caleb, "How does she know that?"

"I am not fighting her! I don't care _who _she is!" The blonde pushed her chest up and stood taller than the redhead. If she were to rebel, there'd be trouble.

**...**

Caleb's eyes darted between Will and Cornelia, ready to step in at Will's defeat, "We have a job to do." Apparently it was yet to come. She was fighting back.

"What? Betraying our friends?" Caleb ignored Irma's wink as he put a hand on Cornelia's shoulder; fully intending to physically seperate. He generally dealt with men, but who knew if fists might fly - to Cornelia leadership didn't apply. "And even if Elyon _is _this evil Princess. Why haven't the bad guys just _taken her._.?"

"Cornelia.." Will was breaking. She was about to lose and Caleb knew that she'd never improve if he stepped in. He wished someone would do it for him.

"They must gain her trust. The true heir has great powers. Even if she is not aware of it." Caleb nodded at Yan Lin, dropping his hand from Cornelia's shoulder when her eyes slipped down his arm.

Caleb straightened his back, the woman's eyes back on him. "Phobos knows he must step carefully. Don't under estimate his cunning."

**...**

Cornelia's eyes flashed between Caleb and Yan Lin. Elyon. Her best friend. She would be in danger and Will was already on grounds to fight her. And Cornelia had supported her! She'd left Elyon alone so many times and Elyon could've easily been taken! She couldn't let anything happen to her. "But that means we still have time right?"

"C.." Cornelia shrugged off Will's hand, deciding to ignore her rather than face her; she was too mad to look at Will right now, even if deep down she knew she was more mad at herself than anything else.

"No!" She kept swapping her focus from Caleb to Mrs Lin, "We don't have to do anything right away!"

Yan Lin shook her head and Cornelia sighed, one of the bigger knots releasing in her stomach. "No. Phobos will send beasts in human form to charm her. She will be drawn to them for reasons she does not understand."

Oh no. "Oh no! The new boyfriend!" Hay Lin voiced Cornelia's fears, her own throat going dry. "They're at the fair right now!"

Blunk squeezed past Will and smiled, completely unaware, "That where portal!"


	7. Chapter 7

Lights flashed and music pumped into Elyon's ears, her smile increasing when she spotted her new beau; Brian. He wasn't generally her type, but she was glad to have someone like him, she liked the way he listened to everything she had to say, and that he didn't laugh at her if it was something silly. "Twenty tickets. I think that should be good for an hour, don't you think? Race you to the roller coaster!"

He grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers between hers and pulling her gently as she giggled, it was nice to have someone that didn't seem to have any worries.

**...**

Caleb could hear the echo of the portal's buzz as Will closed the swirl of electric blue. Cornelia and Blunk peered over the hillside in search of the boy, taking a long look at him, "Hm.. Boy looks shifty."

Cornelia grunted, "Look who's talking."

Caleb himself peered over to the couple, standing in a heavy line, waiting for a coaster. The boy looked fine to him; laughing and joking with Elyon, swinging their joint hands. It was an odd picture, but not one he dispised. He swallowed as Will walked to join them at his side. "Can't you just get it over with and touch him with the crystal already?"

Will tucked the pendant into her jacket between the zip and barely glanced at Cornelia. Good. If she didn't reveal weakness she should be fine. Caleb felt all too aware of Vathek, slightly between him and Will, yet standing just behind. "Because. I can't just reveal a beast in front of a thousand people!"

He stared ahead, Vathek's gaze bore into his back, while Irma snorted, "If he's a beast he sure is a puny one!"

"When they morph, they're not always the same size." He took a step forward to take leadership. Giving leash to Will would only hurt his reputation with Vathek here. "Two groups. One with them, one behind. Keep alternating. You two: stay here." He nodded to Blunk and Vathek.

"Cornelia, you and me with Caleb, the rest of you; Taranee's in charge if something goes wrong." Caleb frowned. Will _and _Cornelia were never a good mix. Time heals all though and at least she'd left Taranee in charge.

**...**

"Will? Cornelia? Caleb?" Elyon's hand tugged out of his and Brian glanced over to two girls and a boy who stood before Elyon. He ducked under the railings and Elyon grinned happily. "_This_ is Brian."

Brian stepped forward to greet the redhead, but the much taller boy stepped between them overprotectively. The boy, 'Caleb', smiled fakely. "Pleased to meet you."

"Y-you too." He felt himself quiver slightly, daunted by the big guy's rudeness, not to mention his heavily built frame which indicated Brian ought to be a little more than afraid of bumping heads.

Brian felt a little of the tension slip away as Elyon's hand returned to his, but she was focussed on the shy blonde; not that she had anything to be shy about. She was stunning. "Cornelia, you okay?"

"Yeah.. I'm fine."

**...**

"What the hell was that for?" Will hissed at his side as they joined the que. He knew he'd been too obvious, but evil didn't care as much about inconspicuity and Will was an easy target. There was always the chance that Vathek had heard wrong. That he had been set up. He'd had to step forward.

Caleb handed the man at the booth enough tickets for the pair of them and Cornelia, who seemed to be lagging behind. "Look, stick with me okay."

"Oh, okay.." Will's tone was hard, and he could see her checking on Elyon every few seconds, but the sarcasm was not lost. She raised a playful eyebrow and he looked down at th girl, "What about Cornelia? Don't you want to play with her?"

"Cornelia'll be fine." He grabbed her arm and pulled her forward to the nearest cart, Elyon and her beau in front. As she reluctantly got into her seat he met eyes with their 'boy', his own eyes in a dark glare, and muttered; mostly to himself, "Besides, it's you I'm worried about."

"Excuse me?" Will glared up at him. He slid into the next chair, glad she'd popped the instant lock bar and smiled charmingly.

"Pós paírnete mia kókkini kefáli na ypostirízoun me sas?" She scowled and sank into her seat; no pain could be inflicted while she was locked up. She couldn't do anything. "Péste káti."

"Oh, go fuck yourself."

**...**

A good date was quickly going sour. Where ever Elyon turned, one of the girls seemed to be standing there. And Cornelia was acting.. She wasn't even talking to her properly!

"Gotcha!" Elyon giggled as warm hands came from behind, wrapping her in a tight hug and a oddly shaped image of Brian joined her own on the 'magic mirrors' of the room. "Hey, do you wann-"

"Hey, Elyon!" Laughs echoed around the halls of mirrors, and Irma and Taranee's scewed images coated half the room. Couldn't she get a minute with Brian?

**...**

"I have to be closer than this in case something happens!" Vathek paced the hilltop while the passling Blunk sucked on a sticky candy-wrapper. Something had happened. His eyes tried to zero in on the usually unlikely red, but lights flashed too brightly and the colour was reoccuring over tables and rides alike. If Caleb's focus was burdened, all could be lost.

"Big blue thing hard to hide." Blunk reasoned. Vathek scanned over the game section where images and models of ghouls masked the grounds.

"Not in there."

Blunk glanced over to where Vathek was pointing. It would work. It should work. Blunk seemed to think so too, "Blunk come too!"

* * *

><p>Q)<strong>Pós paírnete mia kókkini kefáli na ypostirízoun me sas? <strong>A)**Péste káti - Q)**How do you get a redhead to argue with you? **A)** Say something. (- I just thought some blatant humor was needed - Meridians ought to have the ability to make bad jokes too :L)


	8. Chapter 8

Will strode forward, grinning as Caleb bent double beside her. He'd never been on a rollercoaster before. His elbows on his straight knees, Will crouched in front of him, glancing up beneath his floppy hair to his tortured-looking face. "Are you gonna throw up or what?"

"I'll be fine." He'd barely wheezed it and by the way he jerked, bile had risen at the end of his last word. Will smiled, still crouching and looking up at him. "We should.."

"Oh, no worries," Will waved away his meaning, "I sent Corny ahead. You've got a minute."

Caleb's mass of hair bobbed up and down as he nodded and Will found that she couldn't stop smiling at him. Who knew he wouldn't like 'coasters. "You know.." She had a funny feeling he was swallowing bile between the heavy breaths, and Will stepped forward to pat his back soothingly, stopping just before she did; realizing how inappropriate it might be for his archaic, 'antique' morals. Meridian was like the dark ages. "I only did that.."

"Cale-"

"With the boy.." The humor had worn off and she stood awkwardly beside him, only now realizing that so many people were taking a quick look as they bypassed; to see if the poor boy had been sick yet. "The heart, Will.." She opened her mouth to say something, about his specticle, but Caleb stood up and looked at her with disorientated emerald eyes, a faint smile making her feel a little better, "It's a precious thing."[0]

What did that mean? The heart? Who's heart? Hers? ..His? She felt her cheeks darken considerably, not sure what to say, but it didn't matter, as right then he threw up right between them and it hit her, along with a breeze that blew away her sudden anxiety; the Heart. Around her neck. Will's hand automatically flew to the invisible bump within the zip of her jacket and she smiled stiffly at the heaving boy in front of her. "So.. Elyon?"

**...**

Hay Lin squinted slightly at the boy, Brian. She beckoned a slight breeze to carry his words as he and Elyon drifted away, the sounds of the carnival growing fainter around her. As much as she loved to soar through the air, or whip up a tornado, Hay Lin predicted this was her best power. "So, you hang with these girls.. All the time?"

"They're acting kind of weird tonight.." Elyon smiled back at her, Irma and Taranee as she said it, holding onto her hotdog, "You just have to know them."

He turned around then, and Hay Lin held her gaze steadily to Brian's penetrating green eyes. "Or not."

"Anything?" Taranee looked a her from the side, while Irma bit into a hotdog. Hay Lin waited until the couple had turned the corner completely to turn back, shaking her head.

**...**

"We can't get close to her with them around." Lord Cedric shifted the waistband of his denim pants, not really looking at the guard he'd taken through the portal. "I need a diversion."

As if volunteering, the larveck squealed.

**...**

"She's done nothing wrong, but we're following her like she's some kind of criminal!" Cornelia paced forward, well aware of Will at her heels.

"You heard what Mrs Lin said, they're going to come for her!" Cornelia turned, leaning over Will intimidatingly. She preferred when Will didn't fight back. Before she'd let her play leader. Now Will had had a taste and thought she could make the rules. Thought she'd come before Elyon. Guess again.

"I don't even know if I believe any of this about Elyon." Cornelia turned her back to Will then, why had she ever chosen to listen to Will at all.

Will's sadism floated past her over the carnival music, making her want to scream in frustration. "You're also the one who didn't believe we could fly."

* * *

><p>[0] Slight symbolism there. This can take two meanings- Caleb meant the Heart of Kandrakar, but it could also be taken as his heart; his jealousy.. Was the heart just an excuse for his protectiveness? O_o<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Mechanical dragons roared and bats on strings dropped over Elyon in the darkness. In all the right places she squealed, but both she and Brian knew the other wasn't scared. Of course they weren't. But they were alone, and that was enough for her.

The cable-car pulled up to a closed curtain and Elyon frowned when nothing jerked out immediatly. "What's this one do?"

Brian gave her a confused look as the curtains twitched and out came a faint, "Boo."

Brian leaned closer, pulling her into his arm and pressing their sides together. He leaned in and she giggled as hot breath hit her ear, "Kinda.. Anti-climatic.." She felt a shiver as he said it, even though it was the most casual of words. It dripped from his mouth with flirtatious allusion.

**...**

Vathek peeked from behind the curtains as the heir's cart left the building, and Blunk watched in horror as he spotted a familiar looking larvek..

**...**

"Oh! I'm so sorry I disagree with you! Miss '_Closer-of-the-portals_'!" Will took a strained breath in as Cornelia mocked her with a level of sarcasm. Cornelia was playing Will's own cards, only Will was expected to be the bigger person. Suddenly she felt put out by the fact that she was alone. It had been easier when Caleb was there - it helped to know he would step in if she needed help, and that was probably exactly why Cornelia had led her away.

"Look. I like Elyon too, bu-"

"AAAGGHHH!" Blunk ran forward and grabbed at her coat, Will's instant reaction to try and step away from the disgusting creature.

"Blunk, Caleb told you to stay back!"

"Will! Will! Trouble!" At least he was using her name. She glanced up as people ran, flooding away from the Haunted House building. A smile rose to her lips; next Caleb would come asking why people were eating pink clouds.

"It's a _Haunted House. _People are supposed to run out screaming."

"From fake monster! Not real, buggy thingy!" Real. Will felt her back stiffen, her entire physique becoming rigid as she realized Blunk wasn't kidding.

**...**

The larvek screeched, and Vathek watched the last person leave, before jumping out at the creature and yelling out, "RRROOAAGGGHHH!"

He was about to pounce it, hoping to furthur distract it from the terrified humans, but stepped back as he saw the web about to fly - not fast enough though, Vathek was left with it engulfing his body.

**...**

"Caleb?" There was a mix of desperation and guilt in Will's voice, and he silently quelled his stomach before turning to her, serious.

"What's wrong? Was it the-" Will would never know how glad Caleb was to be that she stopped his ramblings there, his mind automatically having turned to the kid with the shifty eyes, and Will..

"We have a _slight _problem.." As the others gathered, Will told Caleb the brief of information she had on Blunk's claim, adding her own, 'he was right before' to back up the passling.

"Before you closed the portal, something must've come through." Caleb looked at her torn features and went to put his hand on her back, but something made him tense at the last moment, letting it drop. Somewhere. A place she had recently kicked very hard.

"Blunk say!" Caleb blinked away his trail of thought as Blunk jumped in front of him, "Buggy thingy!" Blunk then began his very impression of whatever creature it was, screeching and spitting with his arms in the air together. Will burst out with laughter and Caleb shook his head slightly at Blunk. As if that would help.

"I'll go check on Elyon." Caleb rounded the corner, hearing Will call out for the girls to unite and glanced back at the lights that shone out from the alley.

**...**

Vathek tore away the sticky web of the larvek as the creature screamed out it's cry. Smashing of glass seemed to distract the animal and Vathek peered up at the guardians. The fire guardian was first to speak; not exactly words of wisdom, "Well.. It is a buggy thingy.."

The blonde flew forward and called out, pointing to the ground, "Earth! Arise!" Nothing happened.

"Plastic." The water guardian kicked the plastic flooring and Vathek wondered whether to call for them to hurry or if he'd just draw attention to himself. As if to answer, thick spodges of web hit the guardians, first Earth, Water and Fire, then simultaneously Air and the Keeper. They fell together in one, single blob of it and started writhing.

As the larveck exposed it's hook and went for the group, the web seemed to shine red hot at the point of the Fire guardian's hands. Vathek frowned; it'd be no use. The hook slot into the web and pulled the girls closer, all of them seeming to scream out, while the Keeper pushed at the edge of the web. "It doesn't burn!"

"Hang on!" Vathek searched for who had said it, the answer cleared along with their entrapment as a feirce wind blew off the web. The larveck flew into a 'monster'.


	10. Chapter 10

"Elyon's fine- Woah!" Caleb ran into the room, just as a massive blur of green flew past. He grabbed a fake-bone from a skeleton model and began thrashing at the beast, hoping it wouldn't manage to web him. At that moment, it lunged for him and Caleb dove over the bug, barely missing the sharp teeth. Will grabbed Irma's arm, who seemed to take that as a command.

"WATER!" The bug floundered and Will winced as Caleb flew into a decoration which smashed like thick ceramic - hard, even just to bump into.

**...**

"Elyon." Elyon turned with a grin on her face, and Cedric fumed inside, though his face portrayed calm delight, "I haven't seen you at the bookstore recently?"

"Hi!" Her happiness shone into her voice, "I come to pour my heart out when things are bad! But tonight I'm having a great time!"

"I'm so glad to hear that.." Cedric's eyes flickered onto the small, strawberry blonde boy who looked at him and smiled, "So glad."

**...**

"We can't let it get outside." Will stood tall, concentration etched into her features. It didn't last, and Caleb cracked his sore neck as she took off, her flying slightly wobbly, and was hit by a larvek. When Irma helped her back, Caleb felt free to shift his aching frame. "Thanks!"

Caleb's eyes roamed swiftly, finding something he didn't expect to see, "Vathek!"

The larvek moved quickly, it's body oozing up a lighted beam. Caleb nodded as he listened to Will's command. It was incredible how much she could do. "Get it away from the wall so we can surround it."

The larvek twisted it's body and revealed it's spinnerets, and a wad of web went flying before Will could dodge. Caleb felt his head pounding; he didn't know what to do and the lights were doubling slightly, either from his bout of 'illness' or the bump with the 'furnishing'. What he did know too well was that Will was in trouble and he could hardly force himself to stand straight. Leaning on a beam he squinted at Taranee, who's hands barely hit the bar, red-hot, when an electric spark came as reaction to the heat, the larvek jumping from it's perch. "Get Will down!"

Caleb tried to follow both parties with his eyes; Hay Lin blowing a storm of dust around the larvek while Taranee and Irma flew off to find Will, Cornelia joining Hay Lin's side. Failing that he grabbed a long pole, passing Vathek, who was halfway out of the web thanks to Blunk. When the dust cleared, Caleb took heavy strides forward, but on the first hit, the larvek's tail-hook wrapped around his stick, it's mouth opening ready to bite. "EARTH!"

The stick flew up, hitting Caleb first on the head, leaving the pounding to grow as black took the corners of his blurry sight. After a meagre apology, the stick hit the larvek and Caleb took a woozy step back, wincing at the noise of Cornelia using the cart-rail to create a box around the creature; Hay Lin sending nails in to hold it. "AIR!"

**...**

Taranee and Irma pulled away the sticky web that held strong around Will, and she fluttered out feeling relief. By Cornelia and Hay Lin's noise, the creature was well defeated, there was nothing left to do. Vathek and Blunk walked up to look at the 'boxed larvek'. "I'll take care of this."

Will smiled appreciatively to Vathek as Blunk jumped onto the box and danced, singing about his lack of fear for the bug. The girls all said their thanks, but Will's smile faded when she changed focus, "And what about our re-"

THUNK. Caleb's knee's gave out beneath him and Cornelia made a small shriek. Will felt her heart jolt as his head collided with the plastic flooring, creating a second THUNK. Everyone stood rigid; no one sure what to do. _'You're the leader, Will' _Her conscience buzzed, _'They're waiting for you to help!'_

**...**

"Vathek, you said you could take care of this thing?" Vathek looked up to Will, stunned by her priorities - perhaps she was a better role than he'd anticipated because of her informality.

"Uh.. Yes. I could use the p-"

"Take Blunk and go, whatever you need to do." Vathek's mouth hung open as she pat the water guardian's shoulder and slung the unconscious Caleb's arm over her shoulder, "Irma, we can get him outside, then say he just collapsed. We can't risk taking him the who way home in full guardian-mode, and we're not strong enough otherwise."

Then the brunette gave Will a nod and complied. Vathek was stunned. He'd thought her and Caleb was a sign of her being unfit, but it was a good enough plan and she hadn't taken advantage of her powers just to look after Caleb. Vathek was smiling as he watched the group leave in silence, minus Will, who rambled anxiously about how embarrassed Caleb would be..


	11. Chapter 11

"So.. Do you wanna do anything tomorrow night?" Elyon tugged the ends of her braids, smiling as the night air chilled her slightly. She didn't mind though; it was a nice night.

"Elyon.. You're very nice.. But.." Elyon's heart sank a little in her chest. "You've just got too many crazy friends. I'm sorry."

She couldn't believe it. "Hey, hows it going?" She really couldn't believe it. Elyon pushed past Hay Lin and didn't stop for the other girls as Irma pointed for a man in ambulance-wear. Whatever it was could wait. A tear trickled down her left cheek.

**...**

"You guys, if we know Elyon is the princess, then how can we not tell her?" Taranee shook her head as she and the girls sat around at a diner. Will had let them go after getting Caleb help.

"I'm with Cornelia."

Taranee grimaced at Irma, the one time she agreed with Cornelia just _had _to be now. "If we tell her she's the princess of evil city, she'll think we're crazy! Where does that get us!"

"Oh.. I'm with Taranee."

**...**

"Cedric.." Lord Cedric had shoved he last of his books onto their shelf and turned to find himself staring down at Elyon Brown. Will's enemy _and _the heir. "Can I talk to you?"

"Always." He grinned down at her slightly round face, her faint smile countering the thick tears that soaked her cheeks. "I am here for your service."

**...  
><strong>

"So Mr Perfect.. How do you feel?" Caleb grimaced, then tried to straighten his features; he didn't want Will to think he wanted her to go. But the pain in his head.. "You wanna go home yet?"

At this Caleb pried his eyes open a crack, his vision blinded by the bright lights overhead. Where was he? "Uhnnggh.."

"Oh jeeze, what, is that cave-man speak or something?" He didn't know if it was a concussion or some sort of Earth medication, but suddenly that was hysterically funny and Caleb cursed Will as he bore the pain that went with laughter. "Oh. Laughing at me, are you? You are a gentleman."

"Do I look like a fucking people-person?" He forced himself to sit, a strained breath catching in his throat, but it was worth it as he looked to Will, who sat on a small plastic chair, her eyes bubbling with mirth. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he couldn't help but grn faintly at her playful smile. "You look nice like that."

She stood then, arms waving direction to her clothes as she laughed at her own mud-coated clothes. "I should. I only fell twice tryna catch you every time Irma got 'tired' ..Or took a step." /he let himself sink back down onto the foreignly pristine white sheets and pillow he lay on. It was some form of portable hospital bed he presumed, though they weren't in a hospital. He could still hear the fair's noises in the close distance. "How's your Codeine?"

"My what?" Did she just say pony? He twisted on the bed and squinted at her, grinning when she tilted her head horizontally to match his own position, his head resting on the large pillow.

"Drugs. I guess they don't have drugs in Meridian, huh?" She returned her head to it's original position and stretched her legs so her feet rested on the side of the bed, "You. Look. Whacked."

He knew the phrase from Irma and Hay Lin, and delighted in her cracking up when he gave the obviously appropriate response, "Dude. I'm tripping."

He lay back, not wanting her laughter to stop as it lulled him slightly, relaxing more than natural, but not really caring because he was there, in that moment, and he had exactly what he wanted. She'd stayed behind when she could've left Hay Lin to call for her father. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her, and that made the friendship a real thing; not just his imagination or a one-sided relationship. Both of them wanted to be friends with each other and Caleb felt like the luckiest person on the worlds right then to have achieved his goal. "You know, I think you look a beaut lying all chillaxed like that. I may need a picture."

Caleb's eyes flipped open as he realized he'd had this dream before, though he'd thought this was reality. Now he couldn't be sure, but he knew at least that this time he _couldn't _do anything rash. "You know, I once heard this really odd thing about you.. 'Your imagination is a preview of life's coming attractions'."

Another laugh. "Yeah.. That's totally about me.."

"Oh. Right." He'd told her the wrong thing. He'd meat to tell her Tha Chálev tha eínai i ptósi tou tyránnou mas. Tryrant mas eínai o thánatos tou eaftoú tou. But that wasn't about her anyway. "..Wrong type of Will."


End file.
